Unnamed Series IV
Note: This page will be changed in the final version. Do NOT edit. Not much is known at the moment, but based on Spike's newsletters, we'll be getting more info soon. The series will start on 10/3/13. Because of the chemical spill, the typical slime on trashies is replaced by purple, green, and pink chemicals. The series was originally going to be called "Series Y Toxic Trash," but this idea was scrapped. All that is known is this: Known Teams/Trashies The Grubz: *Butternut squash? *Relish Hard Rubbish: *Porta-potty? *Compass *Calendar Bin Critters: *Chinchilla? Toxic Trash: Arctic Trash: (UR) *Polar bear Radioactive Trash: (SE) Robo Trash: (UR) Newsletters 'Newsletter 1:' #There will be new containers for the trashies. Color is unknown. #There are going to be completely original trashies, teams, LEs, SEs, and ultra rares. #A new original team is coming to Trash Town. What could it be? 'Newsletter 2:' #There is going to be a brand new original spin-off. #There are new trading cards, UFTs, Scrap Racers, and Trash Wheels. #There will be a brand new original special pack. 'Newsletter 3:' #Bin-Sects are getting replaced. #One of the ultra rare teams is Arctic Trash. It is unknown what they do. #The special editions are "Flimsy Trash." #There will be TWO ultra rare teams. 'Newsletter 4:' #The new spin-off is something called "Litter Launchers." #The new team apparently is "quite toxic." Hmm.... #There will be an amazing new playset, which is bigger than all the others. 'Newsletter 5:' #The series is now rescheduled to a summer release date, rather than May. #The trash keeps on building up! Hmmm..... #There apparently will be a chemical spill in Trash Town. Could this have to do with the new team? 'Newsletter 6:' #The new team is Trash Wastes. They must come from the chemical spill. #The new pack is "Gushy Gum." It must come with trashy-themed gum. We're just guessing, though. #The new containers are black trash rims. The series is apparently based on wastes and chemicals. 'Newsletter 7:' #There are new springy trashies. Could these have to do with the Robo Trashies' ability? #Robo Trash have found their way to Trash Town. Is this the other Ultra Rare team? #Litter Launchers are like Nerf guns, except more suited for all ages. 'Newsletter 8:' #The ultra rare Arctic Trash team are apparently "freezing." Maybe they feel cold in your hands? #There is going to be a new way to collect trashies. #"Trash Tops" are apparently coming soon. Is this another spin-off? 'Newsletter 9:' #Robo Trash are springy, as predicted. #The gigantic playset is Trash Town. It needs to be assembled first. #Ooze Buckets are back, only this time they are called "Snot Buckets." Nasty! #Trash Builders are coming soon. They are like LEGOs, and you can build all sorts of playsets. #Arctic Trash ARE cold. Lucky guess. 'Newsletter 10:' #The series had been put on hiatus for months because of Phanpy's absence, but Phanpy, now known as Spike, has returned. #The new release date is 10/3/13, or October 13, 2013. #The new series will bring over 150 new trashies, more than any other series! 'Hints Of The Day:' 8/27/13: "This filthy fellow loves the ice! He oozes all over North Trash Town, looking for left over fish bones and scraps. Who is he?" 8/29/13: "This disgusting dude loves nothing more than a nice chemical bath! He drips his gooey slime all over the place! Who is he?" 8/31/13: "This vile veggie lives in Trash Town's Filthy Farm. He contaminates all the crops and rolls around in fertilizer. Who is he?" 9/2/13: "This barfworthy topping is not a good idea for your hot dog. He is one contaminated condiment! Who is he?" 9/4/13 "This stomach-churning trashie won't help you find your way. In fact, he'll get you LOST instead! Who is he?" 9/6/13 "This gross guy will never help you find the right date. His pages are all crumpled and he's covered in trashy toxins! Who is he?" 9/8/13 "This moldy trashie will never keep your fire burning! Instead, he'll probably just put it out! Who is he?" 9/10/13 "This cruddy condiment goes great on your filthy fishsticks! Don't forget the sludge! Who is he?" 9/12/13 "This slimy, spicy-hot ooze is enough to make anyone cry out in pain! His fiery flavor and cruddy composure is absolutely terrifying! Who is he?" 9/14/13 "This gooey guy is chalk-full of false info! His touchscreen is slimy and he never gets your location correct! Who is he?" 9/16/13 "This sludgy smarty-pants is NOT good for your health. He's wrecked, wasted, and white! What a vile veggie! Who is he?" 'Other:' #Spike has revealed that this is his last series. #There is going to be a sub-series called "Teeny Trash," based on the Mini trashies. This probably means they are not returning in the series. #The new method of collecting trashies is just buying them off of a new section of the website. However, the trashies cost a lot more than usual and there are no LEs. #Trash Tops are collectible tops of trashies from this series. They do not battle, and therefore vary from UFTs. They come in 5 packs and 2 packs. They use a rip-cord. #Flimsy Trash have been scrapped in favor of a new SE, Radioactive Trash! Category:Phanpy444 Category:Series Category:Unnamed Series IV